Blackmail
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: AU-Naruto received a mysterious letter from an unknown person who was dead set on blackmailing him using a secret could ruin him and his lover. Naruto must uncover the identity of this mysterious person without informing his lover while enduring the humiliation he must go through to keep this person satisfied. who could this person be, will Naruto be able to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The weird thing about this post card that Uzumaki Naruto received was it did not come directly to him. This post card was just a plain card with the picture of yellow clouds on the back. The sender's name was no where on it but it was definitely sent to Uzumaki Naruto.

"Um...Are you sure this is for me Iruka-osan" Naruto raised his head of bright blonde hair like the sun shining outside the post office to focus blue eyes on the face of the uncle.

Iruka frowned "Yes of course, is there something wrong with it" he asked. Iruka has a face like the normal Japanese man of around twenty-something years, he knew Naruto from a long time ago as Naruto's parents had helped his family when they were in a pinch. The Uzumaki family in Konoha were both in the judiciary system and executive system. They were practically the law and ruler of the city and Iruka had great respect for them so it was only natural that he paid a differential attention to the youngest member of the Uzumaki household.

Naruto frowned at the postcard then raised his head with a smile. "No, i'm sure it's nothing. I just don't have anyone outside of Konoha who would send me a postcard so i can't think of anyone."

"Oh," Iruka immediately understood why Naruto asked such a question. "Maybe it's not from outside the city. Open it and see what it says" he said.

"Hm" Naruto agreed and reached to tear out the wrapper from the postcard. His mobile phone suddenly vibrated against his thigh. Naruto gasped a little, he was wearing his tight fitting jean trouser and the vibration of the cell phone cause a certain stimulation to occur below his waist.

Iruka noticed the gasp and looked with concern at him. Naruto, embarrassed a little, flushed. "Ah, it's just my phone" he said. In other not to answer anymore question he immediately answered his phone."Hello?"

'Where are you' a sultry voice came through the speakers and caused Naruto to shiver. He tried to hide his delight at hearing this voice."I'm- I'm at the post office." Naruto replied, stammering a little "Where are you" he asked.

'I'm already at the hotel waiting for you to come, are you coming'

Naruto swallowed, his rising desire cause his face to flush, this was the person he wanted to meet since yesterday even though they met just the day before: His lover. "Oh, I thought you were busy before... " He said

'I was.. I hurried business a little so i could hold you tonight. How soon can you get here'

"Not long, i'm on my way now." Naruto replied.

'Then i will wait for you. Don't take too long' the line disconnected and Naruto stood in a daze.

"Naruto-kun?" Iruka's voice interrupted his train of thoughts and he turned to look at the curious look on his face. Naruto's flush betrayed his embarrassment, in his head he berated himself for being too easy and simple. With how much his expression kept on showing on his face it's a wonder that people don't know until now.

"Eh..Nothing nothing" he waved his hand to emphasize the point. "I have to hurry somewhere, I just remembered I have something to do so then..." he turned and left in a hurry.

Line Break!

Naruto arrived at the hotel and his heart rate gradually increased with the prospect of meeting his lover. Naruto was so much in love with this man who was Ten years older than himself who just graduated from highschool and he was sure the man loved him too but he also knew how much trouble this information would bring if it were revealed. Naruto walked past the lobby of the very fancy hotel looking as inconspicuous as a peacock. He hated that he couldn't act secretive, or deceptive enough and feared that his lack of deception would soon land himself and his lover in great big trouble.

He managed to make it into the elevator without drawing much attention. He sighed, grateful that no one who knew his family were in this hotel. The elevator arrived at the floor he wanted and he walked to room. Knocking once, the swung open. The man beside the door was a very good looking man with dark hair and eyes. His skin was pale unlike Naruto's tan skin and the man only managed a smile before Naruto was throwing himself into his arms. The blondes lip quickly fell on his lovers and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. In a haze Naruto heard his lover close the door before he was pressed against the hard wood of the door.

He moaned without restraint as his lovers hand found it's way under his clothes and started to play with his nipples. Naruto's fingers had found their way into his lovers soft hair. "I have missed you my love" His lover said into the kiss.

"I have missed you more" he said such a cheezy line and did not feel embarrassed at all.

His lovers lips moved from his to Naruto's neck, his hand came to caress the bulge below Naruto's waist

"Ngh..,"Naruto moaned and pushed his hips into his lovers hand so that he could feel more of that contact. "Yes, i can see you do." he kissed Naruto again and pulled him up Naruto instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist and was carried to the bed. What followed was Naruto being penetrated from behind. His lovers burning desire was not satiated until five times of coming inside his beloved. At the end Naruto moaned "Itachi" and fainted.

His lovers sex drive was sometimes very scary and in times when they have not seen each other for a while his lover would take him so deep and hard many times till he loose consciousness.

Naruto woke up at almost morning the next day. He remembered vaguely waking up in the night and having his lover service him with his mouth. The pleasure was too much for his body and he probably passed out again. Now that he woke up he could hear the shower running from inside the bathroom. He wanted to go join his lover but his backside was burning and he couldn't really sit up. "Damn you Itachi you over did it again." Naruto moaned miserably from the bed. It just so happen that the shower turned off. Itachi appeared wearing nothing and dripping wet. "I told you i missed you" was his reply.

Naruto glared, he was not feeling very romantic right now. "It's because you have a freakish appetite! has it not only been two days ago when you took me a good six times! "

Itachi smiled not showing much remorse" don't be upset, is not because I desire you so much that I can not help but take you so many times" he tried to flatter Naruto. " you are the only one with whom I have ever had such a reaction. "

Naruto was pleased to hear that but feigned displeasure. " even so it hurts too much in the morning. you have to learn to slow down sometimes" he said.

Itachi worriedly frowned. " does it hurt that much" He asked.

Naruto secretly smiled but nodded and looked away. " Okay then allow me to atone for it" Itachi said

Naruto blinked curiously at his lover " How to?"

A sweet smile on Itachi's face causes Naruto to tense up " You... what are you planning" he said uneasily.

" don't worry, just turn around and you will see" Itachi said sweetly not revealing a single thought.

Naruto narrowed his eyes" are you trying to do that again...no my body can't handle anymore" He tried to seat up but Itachi stopped him from getting up with one hand on his chest. " I promise I'm not going to enter you again. don't you trust what I say" He asked.

Naruto nodded that he did and turned. " Like this?" his chest was resting on the bed his naked bum exposed to the cold hair.

" Hm" Itachi agreed but his warm breath from his mouth touched Naruto's bum. Naruto realized that itachi had brought his face to his bum and wiggled to turn but was stopped by Itachi who propped him up so his butt was in the air. " No...what are you trying to do..ngh" his protest turned to moan as he felt a hot muscle enter him. that was Itachi's..." ah...ah" it felt so good but it was dirty.

" hmm..stop..dirty...ah" his thoughts were disconnected by pleasure. Itachi did not stop but his hand moved between Naruto's leg to grab his hard member and stroke in away that cause the blonde to writhe and moan and gasp until he came. he collapses like a rag doll and after sometime felt himself being carried to the tub and placed in hot water.

Naruto enjoyed the whole day in bed with his lover after that. they didn't do anything but talk endlessly about this and that till night then they went to a quiet restaurant and ate dinner. Itachi was very rich and reserved a VIP spot for them. Naruto enjoyed a western dish of chicken and Itachi ate the Japanese special.

Itachi started to romance him under the table causing Naruto constantly be afraid as well as delirious with pleasures he had to fight so hard to restrain and moan. Itachi had a evil glint in his eyes and expertly tormented Naruto. " are you not afraid to be caught doing something like this!" Naruto said hoarsely.

" no one can see us from here, it is even more exciting to think we might get caught isn't it" he teased Naruto endless that Naruto bit his lip and drew blood before coming with a groaned he buried in Itachi's neck. if someone were to come they would think he was telling something secret to his lover.

Naruto looked at Itachi with annoyance. Itachi laughed at the look and said he wanted go to the washroom causing Naruto to flush in embarrassment. Naruto looked for something to clean himself as his lover left and he could not stand with a wet patch on the front of his trouser people would sure to know what happened. Naruto found the postcard in his pocket and as he waited open it while cleaning his trouser only six words were on the post card but they cause the handkerchief in his hand to fall.

Blue eyes stared wide eyed at the word with fear his heart.

_I know _

_I going to tell_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_I know _

_I'm going to tell_

Naruto stopped panicking for a moment and really thought about the words written on the single page of the telegram. The words were without meaning on their own, if his mind had not immediately gone back to the secret he kept securely hidden from the world, and his family he wouldn't know what the hell it meant. know what? tell who?

He furrowed his brow and stared at the paper he had now placed on the table next to his empty glass of wine. No matter how much he thought about it he couldn't think of anything else the words could be talking about. Really, is it possible someone could have found out about his and Itachi's more than immoral relationship? But how? He thought they had been very careful, staying out of public eye only meeting in place people were unlikely to see them, even this restaurant was rented for the whole night by Itachi. No one could have found out. Naruto was certain of it so the only other explanation was that this message had not been meant for him after all.

" what are you looking at so intensely" It was only when he said that-that Naruto realized Itachi had returned to the table.

" it's just a telegram I got this morning" Naruto said looking up to meet his lover's dark gaze. The same one that would become liquid black with lust.

Dark eyebrow was raised slightly. " from who, a lover?" He asked. Naruto snorted. Itachi was always saying things like this. The man thought that one day Naruto would get tired of being with an older man like him and start dating someone young like himself " Itachi, if you are just looking for a way for me to tell you I love you more than anything that's really not the way to go about it. " he said.

Itachi gave a slow small smile that lifted the corner of his lips, one that could also be called lopsided but Itachi managed to make it sexy and hot. Naruto found his eyes lingering longer on those lips. " I had to try. But you do love me more than anything or anyone so I'm not bothered in the slightest. " he said.

" well aren't you confident" Naruto grumbles knowing in his heart how truthful those words were. He loved Itachi, More than he has ever loved anyone, not that he had loved many people as he was only sixteen, but he could envision himself being with Itachi for the rest of his life.

" I digress" Itachi said and elegantly picked up the paper. Naruto watch his brows bunch slightly before he looked up over the paper at Naruto. " this sounds interesting" he said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. " interesting? Seriously? It doesn't even make sense. " he grumbled.

"oh but it does" Itachi said " considering what secret we both want to keep from the world, this would be a blackmail note telling us someone knows about it."

Despite saying that he didn't look worried at all. Naruto was confused. "if someone is trying to blackmail us because they had somehow discovered the truth then why do you think it's interesting. This could end your career Itachi, everything you worked hard for." he said.

"I suppose it could" the older man agreed but said with such a nonchalant tone as if he didn't really care. It made no sense." Still it would make more sense if this message had come to me wouldn't it"

Naruto blinked. He still didn't get what Itachi was saying. "I don't know, maybe, why"

Itachi smiled as if enjoying Naruto's confusion."well as you said I. have more to lose than you... "

"Hey I still have a lot to lose if people found out, especially my parents. If they find out that i'm not only gay but sleeping with a man ten years older than me they would send me to a boarding school miles away from home, and never look at me the same way again." Naruto interrupted him and said. He couldn't even begin to explain all that could go wrong if people found out on his end. One thing was for sure though; he would lose most of the things that were precious to him.

Itachi reached across the table to hold his hand, the man had soft warm hands that Naruto enjoyed most when it is used to rub his back. Itachi gave the best massage after a round of rough sex. It was his way of apologizing after going too far. Naruto shook the thought of sex from his head and focused on what the man had to say.

Itachi squeezed his hand , his eyes softened but his expression didn't change much. "I know Naruto, your family means a lot to you." he said.

Naruto nodded and squeezed back."yeah, and i know your career also means a lot to you too ."

"and you know you will always come first with me" he didn't really ask but stated still Naruto heard a question in his Words.

"of course, and you come first with me" he said. Itachi smiled and pulled back his hand.

" I'm sorry I implied that you had less to loose than I, what I really meant was I have money. It makes more sense for the blackmailer to come to me instead of you which makes me wonder what he or she wants" Itachi got right back to the topic and Naruto sighed"I still think it's all a mistake, someone made a mistake and sent it to me" he said, liking his theory better than the possibility that their secret was no longer safe.

"either way I will look into it, it's better to be safe than sorry. " Itachi said and proceeded to keep the telegram in his inside pocket of his suit. Naruto didnt care, he thought it was even better if Itachi handled the matter like always."okay. We should start leaving, i have to head home for dinner even though i already ate" he said.

Itachi got up with him"Lets go together " he said.

Naruto paused and looked at his lover in askance."go to my house... together?" he had to ask when Itachi didn't read his gaze and immediately reply.

"yes, i'm heading there anyway so i can give you a ride" he looked amused.

"but we can't go together!" Naruto said as if stating the obvious. "what if someone sees us and immediately suspects. My mum, you know she has a keen sense for things like this"

"you are over reacting Naruto, I have been to your house many times before and your mother didn't notice anything out of the ordinary" Itachi said.

"because we've never gone together and i always made sure to be out of the house before you arrive. I don't want them to even suspect anything that is going on." Naruto said. Every time, they had to sneak around they have never had to be in the same room with his family. What if he did something incriminating.

Itachi had reached him and placed a hand on his cheek, Naruto didn't even know when the man had moved. "calm down Naruto, don't get upset. I only just want to take you home, I have never done that before and i thought since i would be visiting your father tonight anyway I would just take you home. I didn't know you would be so opposed it. I'm sorry" he caressing Naruto's cheek as he spoke causing Naruto to relax subconsciously. The way Itachi put it made him feel like he was being unreasonable.

" i know, but i just thought..." Itachi stopped him with a kiss."don't worry about it. You go first i will come a little later." he said.

Naruto felt terrible. He really wanted Itachi to take him home, in fact he didn't want to part with him as the next time they could spend time like today was probably weeks away. It's just that he was afraid, that letter had disturbed him more than he thought.

"Itachi," he called catching hold of the man's sleeve. "I'm sorry I over reacted. You can take me home, I was just worried is all." he said.

Itachi didn't even argue with him, he just turned and smiled then took Naruto into his arms and kissed him. Naruto sighed into the soft warm lips and kissed back his tongue seeking entrance into his lovers warm moist heat. He loved the shiver Itachi made as he stroked his tongue, he knew he was probably getting the man worked up even though he wasn't really ready for another round of sex. His inside still felt tender but he just wanted to feel his lover's pleasure. Itachi deepened the kiss as if he had forgotten where they were. His fingers buried in Naruto's hair and doing wonderful things to his scalp. Did he say how much he loved the man's hand. Naruto had to pull away when he noticed through the haze of pleasure and lust that his shirt had somehow disappeared and the cool breeze was causing him to freeze. He shivered.

"Are you cold" Itachi asked smoothing his hand down Naruto's side and hugged him.

"not really" Naruto replied sighing into the warmth of his lover.

"let's finish this in the car" Itachi said into his ear, his breath causing Naruto's nervous system to quiver. He loved that smoky voice his lover always had when he was barely controlling his lust. Naruto wasn't ready down there but there were other ways he could please his lover. " yes " he whispered with anticipation. He wanted to give his lover pleasure, giving him pleasure always made Naruto feel happy beyond anything.

he stood as Itachi wore him his shirt, and ushered him out of the restaurant.

LINE BREAK

The car pulled in front of the duplex and parked. Naruto saw that the lights were on now. He was late for dinner, He had indulged Itachi too much that they lost time.

"I could wait here while you go inside"Itachi said probably sensing Naruto's hesitation. Add missing dinner to bringing Itachi home with him and his mother's alarm bell would be ringing. His mother was a big family person, she wanted her entire family at the table at seven o'clock, no excuse. Naruto always made sure that he was home on time, on his best behaviour so no one would suspect anything wrong. He had managed so far for a year.

He looked at Itachi and shook his head wordlessly. What was the point, he was still going to get an ear full. "No it's fine" he said, leaned in and kissed his lovers full lips. " let's go"

Naruto entered the house and was hit in the stomach."rasenga!" he heard his brother shout before falling to the ground with a groan.

Damn it. of all the time his brother had to pull one on him. He didn't want to see the look on Itachi's face but the man had lowered himself to peer at him. "are you okay?"

Naruto heard the amusement in his voice and opened one blue eye to look at him. His lover wasn't smiling but Naruto could tell from his eyes that he was very amuse. "I'm fine" he said and waved off the hand held out to support him so he could stand on his own. Honestly, Itachi should know better than to act that way in front of his brother.

"Huh? Itachi? "Naruto turned to his brother who had a curious look on his face as he eyed Itachi who, as always, looked clean and handsome in his dark over coat. "did you two come together" Kurama asked.

"no no no... I eh..." Naruto said hurriedly, trying to think up a good excuse.

"I saw him on my way here he looked pathetic so i thought i would give him a ride" Itachi said with a gentle smile. Naruto ignored the pathetic part and nodded with a grin but this made his brother raise one red eyebrow.

"Mom! Itachi is here" Kurama called without taking his eyes from the two of them. Naruto started to feel awkward standing so close to Itachi he moved to elbow his brother in the stomach. " you got one on me just now" he said with a smile.

Kurama grinned, while Naruto was just plain ordinary his brother had all the looks. He had their mother's red hair and the same blue eyes as Naruto but it was narrower while Naruto's was wide. He got teased about having a big eye but Itachi promised it was his best feature. When Kurama grin like that he looked like such an adorable kid even though he was three years older than Naruto.

"yeah did you see that Rasenga?" he asked.

"felt it" Naruto replied touching his stomach.

"Ah it's Itachi!" his mother bust out from the kitchen and came into the hall way.

"Kushina" he called her by her first name without honorifics, and hugged her.

"it's so good to see you." she smiled and looked at him. They used to be good friends, they are good friends. Naruto had no idea how they got like that but he thought it was uncomfortable. He didn't want Itachi to have so close a relationship with his family but the reality was his father supported Itachi's campaign to run for governor. He was Itachi's advisor and this made this even more embarrassing.

"oh Naruto you are home." that was the only acknowledgement he got from his mother, she ushered Itachi away to meet his father almost immediately.

Naruto let out a sigh. He was grabbed by his brother into a headlock. "hey little brother you look guilty, want to tell me what you are hiding." he said.

"No! Get off me" Naruto managed to pry the hand from his head and was chased by his brother up the stairs. They pushed each other around. The usual.

Naruto found himself pacing the hall of his father's study which had stayed closed all this time. He had waited hours upon hours and yet they didn't seem to plan on ending this conversation anytime tonight. It was almost eleven. Naruto sighed and glared at the door for the nth time.

"What are you doing here at this time Naruto" Naruto spun around to see his mother dressed in her pyjamas carrying a tray of tea. Naruto swallowed.

"mom, i thought you went to bed" he said, rubbing awkwardly at his neck.

"i couldn't sleep. What's wrong you honey, are you okay" she looked concerned and Naruto wanted to kick himself in the head for being an idiot. It's just… with Itachi in the house he couldn't seem to rest. He didn't want to miss him leaving the house. He wanted to say goodbye.

"i'm fine mom" he said but he couldn't fidgeting. With how keen she was she would notice. He didn't want to have to lie to her anymore than he already was.

"you don't look fine" she said, her brows coming together.

"I'm just agitated, i can't sleep. " he replied.

"well, you know you can always talk to me right" she asked. Of course, but not about this. He thought.

" I'm fine, mom I will try to get some sleep" he said and hurried past her. He looked back and shook his head. He wasn't helping himself by making her worry, he knew that. Instead of going to his room he went outside to wait.

ten minutes didn't even pass before he saw Itachi come his way looking as if he was searching for something...or someone. He smiled when he saw Naruto and Naruto smiled back.

later they walked towards Itachi's car. "how did you know to come look for me" Naruto asked looking at him.

" I heard you outside the door of your father's study" Itachi said and reach one hand to pull Naruto towards him then reached out a hand to touch his face. Naruto shivered at the feel of the man's hand and sighed his eyes unconsciously falling shut. He still tried to protest when Itachi leaned to kiss him. It was almost midnight and the street was quiet but they were still in front of his home. "Itachi..." the lips only touched his cheeks much to his disappointment. His body had already moved unconsciously into the warmth of his lover so there was hardly any space between them.

"I know." Itachi said and continued trailing soft kisses down his jaw. Sometimes the risk Itachi took made Naruto think the man didn't really care about his position. Naruto moved to wrap both arms around his lovers waist and waited for the kiss.

Naruto felt Itachi pull away and open his eyes. He saw the man looking over the short fence at the door to his house. Naruto turned and saw his mother. Damn, she must be looking for him. After the way he acted like such a fool.

"we don't have anymore time" Itachi said and Naruto could feel the regret in his voice. He ached already, he couldn't even drop the man's hand wanting to keep contact.

" when can we meet again" Naruto asked.

" i don't know. I will plan something so it will be soon" Itachi replied and looked over his shoulder before taking Naruto's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Naruto swallowed the urge that took over his being to embrace his lover. " i will wait" he said his voice a little breathy.

Itachi turned and left with his car. Naruto only realized then that none of his bodyguards had followed him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
